


Untouched Truths

by every1isgay



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst, Curses, Episode Fix-it, Feels, Female Marco, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gay, Gender Identity, Hugging, Missing Scene, Naysaya: Season 2 Episode 13, One Shot, Other, Questioning, Secrets, Self-Acceptance, Short, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Girl Marco Diaz, Trans Marco, Trans Marco Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/every1isgay/pseuds/every1isgay
Summary: Missing scene at the end of Naysaya, season 2 episode 13. Marco might have one more thing to confess, but Star is the only one that can know.
Relationships: Marco Diaz/Jackie Lynn Thomas, Star Butterfly & Marco Diaz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Untouched Truths

**Author's Note:**

> written by Emery

Marco pushes his way into his room, tired, somewhat happy, and still so very confused. Naysaya still hadn't disappeared after the movie with Jackie, even though he was supposed to leave after all Marco's insecurities were revealed.

Yet the weird British-sounding bump is still attached to his neck, chatting away.

And it's eating at Marco. Every word  _ hurts _ , which he doesn't understand. He had decided it was okay to be insecure about some things; he is a normal kid who is also a little weird. So what?

But every time Naysaya speaks, it's like nails on a chalkboard.

And why is he still here!?

What had Marco not acknowledged yet?

"Marco likes to watch telenovelas with his abuela on Sundays."

"When are you going to go away!?" Marco snaps, wanting badly to karate chop the growth right off himself.

Stupid curse.

Stupid Tom.

"Once all your secrets are revealed!" Naysaya squeales, gleefully.

Marco groans, slapping his forehead. "I told Jackie everything at school, for like... hours! What else could there possibly be left for me to say?"

He thought he had fulfilled the awful curse by telling Jackie himself all the things he kept secret.

"I don't know. But I can keep going," the dumb wart retorts.

"Please," Marco sighs, deflating somewhat, "just go to sleep. I want to go to sleep."

Once Marco is cuddled up in his bed, ready to sleep this whole experience off, there's a tentative knock at his door.

"Marco?"

He peels open his eyes wordlessly, staring at the crack of light coming through under his door.

"Marco? Can I come in?" Star asks, sounding very unlike her usually cheerful self.

"Yeah," Marco agrees, sitting up.

She saunters into his room, like she always does, confidently, as if she owns the place. Her long, yellow hair falls in her face without her headband to keep it somewhat in-check. Like the girl herself, it's never in-check.

"Marco, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Even though you still got that date with Jackie, you… well, Naysaya is still here, and he told most of the school a lot of embarrassing stuff about you."

"Thanks for reminding me," he groans as he rolls his eyes.

Star laughs softly. "What I mean is… are you okay?"

Marco fiddles with his blanket, not sure what to say next. On the one hand he is happy about finally asking Jackie out, but on the other… well… Star had said it: everyone knew all his darkest secrets.

"Marco still has something else he needs to say. Marco still has another secret to tell."

Star frowns. "Do you know what it is, Marco?"

"Marco feels like a-"

"No!" Marco interrupts Naysaya. Just like at school, somehow Marco knows exactly what Naysaya is about to say, only this time there is no way Marco can finish the sentence himself. And he definitely doesn't want Naysaya to say it!

"No… that's not even true! God, I thought you hadn't brought it up because it's not true!"

"What is it?" Star asks, with that weird, gleeful glint in her eyes she gets right before they go to another dimension.

"Naysaya, can you just leave!? If that's all you have left to say, just go. Because it's not even true."

"Just because you don't want it to be true doesn't mean it's not true, Marco," Naysaya retorts, like a know-it-all.

Marco growls into his hands. "No, no, no, no, no. I'm a boy! I like karate, and girls! I'm… my mom's  _ niño _ . I'm not… god! Sure I wear ballerina shoes, and bake, and didn't hate the dress I wore at St. Olga's. But I'm a boy! I'm a boy!"

"Marco is a girl trapped in a boy's body." Naysaya at least has the discretion to say it more solemnly.

But as soon as it's out there, Marco knows it's true. It's always been true, right there at the edge of reality, almost visible, but like a shadow that won't leave, even in the light.

Marco is a girl.

"Woah," Star breaths with awe in her tone. "That's… now  _ that's  _ a messed up curse."

Marco frowns. "What?"

"You're trapped, right, Marco? In the wrong body? They must have given you the wrong one when you were born. How does childbirth work on Earth anyway? Is a witch there to bless your babies with their magical abilities too? Oh wait, you guys don't have magic, duh. Maybe you-"

"Star!" Marco interjects. "What are you talking about?"

"What Naysaya said. You're a girl, Marco."

Marco just stares at her, stunned. "But… I'm a boy," he whispers, with no real conviction.

Star gives him a look, then her eyes dart to his neck. "Naysaya is gone," she says, seriousness back again.

Marco feels like crying, and he can't… it can't be true. Can it? He's always thought it, and like Naysaya said earlier today, Marco can't stand to look in the mirror at his body. There have been clues and hints his whole life…

Her whole life.

She lets a tiny smile break through her lips. It  _ has _ been there her whole life.

"I guess Naysaya is right," Marco intones with a soft scoff. "Yeah, Star, I am under some messed up curse, I suppose." She shakes her head, looking up at Star into those blue eyes that still sparkle, even in the dark. "I  _ am _ a girl. I guess you're right too, they gave me the wrong body when I was born. I don't really… well, I don't know what exactly this means."

What  _ does  _ this mean? She doesn't exactly have the words to explain it fully. She knows she is a girl. That now at least seems to be clear. What she doesn't know is how to tell people, or how she will dress, or what that means about Jackie, or-

Suddenly, Marco is being pulled into one of those all-encompassing hugs that only Star Butterfly can give.

"Don't worry, Marco, we'll figure it out together. You've still got me as a best friend, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Thanks, Star," Marco breaths, tightening her embrace.

Star will always be there - Marco knows that's true - and she thinks she loves her because of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write it. Marco is trans. And I wish the show was able to play around more with this concept. Even if they couldn't come right out and say it, I feel like more could have been done. I love the trans girl Marco theories online, and I wish it was made canon. But the representation we do get is quite good, and I believe it was intentional by the writers.


End file.
